redfactionfandomcom-20200213-history
Marauders
The Marauders are a reclusive and often bloody faction descended from displaced Ultor scientists. They were historically hostile to both the EDF and Red Faction, until they formed an alliance with the Red Faction to push the EDF off Mars. History, Society & Culture "You Outlanders think us beneath you, and your mistake grants us power!" -Vasha to Alec Mason during the second Red Faction uprising. After the fall of the Ultor Corporation in the First Red Faction Uprising, the remaining scientists and technicians fled the Ultor mines and facilities and took up the pretense of the Marauders in order to protect their research, technology, and themselves from the Earth Defense Force and the greater population of Mars - now free from the oppression of their corporation. Over time, new generations of Marauders were born, and the disguise born out of necessity was imprinted into the new generations pysche as a culture and way of life, instead of just a facade to mask themselves from the EDF and Red Faction. Decades on the fringes of Martian civilization, persecuted by the EDF and distrusted by the greater Mars population turned them into a bitter and blood-thirsty group. They often attacked the forces of both the Earth Defense Force, the Red Faction and the civilians of Tharsis in a rage against the 'Outlanders.' Samanya, the sister of Vasha, the Marauder's leader, left the Marauders during the Battle of Mariner Valley for that very reason, unable to stand the self-destructive anger of her people, and helped re-establish the Red Faction with the help of Dan Mason and Hugo Davies. As a result of their Ultor heritage, the Marauders came to be in possession of the Nano Forge, an Ultor device passed down from their predecessors. The Nano Forge is believed to be the work of Axel Capek, whether just a remnant of his research or a key breakthrough on his behalf it is not clear. The Earth Defense Force was extremely determined to get their hands on the device, but despite their efforts it was Alec Mason and the Red Faction whose hands the Nano Forge fell in to. The Marauders and the Red Faction later formed a shakey alliance and used the Nano Forge to destroy the E.D.S. Hydra. The then leader of the Marauders, Vasha, died defending The Accelerator in that battle. Weapons & Tactics s and Shotguns]] During the era of the Second Red Faction Uprising, Marauders mainly used Gutters and improvised Shotguns. A small number of them also carried scavanged EDF weapons such as the Assault Rifle and the Peacekeeper, possessing no real known industrial power. Marauders also have powerful grenades for use against light vehicles. On the heavier side of things they also used the Harpoon Turret on some of their makeshift vehicles, such as the Chomper and Raider, which fired lethal metal bolts at great velocity. In the Battle for Mariner Valley, they also often carried the Spiker, a formidable weapon which does much to combat their traditional lack of mid-to-long range weaponry. Another oft-held weapon used in Mariner Valley is the Impaler, a weapon of similar ilk to the Gutter and which is just as deadly whilst also being more effective against buildings. Other Marauder weapons were utilized as well, such as the deadly Missile Pod and their own variants of the Sledgehammer and Remote Charges used by the Red Faction insurgency. These, however, were not commonly used by ordinary members of the Marauders. Marauders tactics during the Second Martian Uprising were generally typified by surpise raids in small to medium sized groups against both EDF and Red Faction alike. They had a knack of turning up when both of their enemies were already engaged with each other, often coming from several directions at once in order to overwhelm and surprise targets. Alternately, they also turn up when the defense of their targets is lowest - on their own in the middle of nowhere. There are many accounts of families and miners disappearing in the Badlands. Most active at night, in the Badlands, occasionally in Dust and Oasis, and could also be sighted in the Free Fire Zone after the Earth Defense Force was pushed back. They screech to warn other Marauders when threatened. Settlement & Population The Marauder people first sprung from Ultor scientists fleeing retribution from Earth Defense Force after the First Martian Revolution. They hid themselves in the caves beneath Tharsis, living amongst the distant fringes of Martian civilisation and completely cut off, they went unnoticed for decades. Its unknown exactly when they moved to the surface, occupying the furthest reaches of the Badlands. Obviously some time after the terraforming process was sufficently advanced, but what is known is some of their earliest settlements. They were known to have a large presence in Mariner Valley and a large remote stronghold existed beyond the Irradiated Zone in the Badlands during the Second Martian Revolution. Their were also a small abandoned Marauder settlement or two there. The points at which the Marauders surfaced and settled had many old Ultor sites. Clothing & Style The early Marauders developed their own style of dress which was crude, savage and frightening in order to deceive and scare their enemies. They often wore gas-masks and are reputed to have worn human bone. Langauge Most likely to keep up appearances as a backward blood-thirsty bunch of savages, the Marauders seem to have invented and used with their own language - though at least a few could still speak English by the second Red Faction uprising and most likely all of them. Screeches and howls are also often used to pass messages over long distances. Vehicles Marauders are excellent mechanics and designers, constantly working from scraps salvaged from the colonists. What is more, their vehicles are a key part of projecting their savage persona to the other Martians. There are two types of vehicles which appear in Tharsis, with an additional three in Mariner Valley. Jetter The Jetter is a buggy with one seat and a turret which often appears in the open wastelands of the Badlands in Tharis. Raider The Raider has platform-like base with three seats, two of which have turrets and often appears in the open wastelands of the Badlands in Tharis. Punisher The Punisher is a Marauder kind of Heavy Walker which appears in Mariner Valley. Chomper The Chomper is a fast dune buggy with two seats, a massive rear spoiler and which often has either two mounted machine guns or two Marauder Harpoon Turrets. It appears in Mariner Valley. Stomper The Stomper is a Marauder truck with space for three and a machine gun turret on the back. It appears in Mariner Valley. Behind the Scenes The Marauders usually wear gas masks (in order to survive in the Irradiated Zone) with spikes on top of their full head masks. They also wear old Ultor scientist clothing (gray pants and long sleved button-up shirts with black trims. They also seem to screech when they feel threatened (most likely to warn other Marauders). It has been stated that the Marauders were modeled after the sand people from Star Wars and the tusken raiders from Mad Max 2. Category:Red Faction: Guerrilla Category:Factions